


Kisses and Cocoa

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was sick and Joel was going to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Cocoa

Joel could always tell when Bruce was working to hard. He could see the tension in his muscles and he could hear the strain in his voice. Bruce would fall into bed next to Joel but get no sleep, eyes wide open as he contemplated what he needed to do the next day and all the things he didn’t get done the day before.

Watching his boyfriend work himself to death wasn’t fun, but he knew if he told him to slow down, nothing would happen but a slightly heated argument about how Joel just didn’t understand his work responsibilities. Bruce would sleep on the couch out of anger, but Joel always woke up the next morning with strong arms holding him close.

Bruce would make himself sick worrying about his responsibilities being the boss at Funhaus. And when he would wake up with a sore throat and a fever of 102, Joel wouldn’t say anything about how he told him this would happen.

This Thursday was no exception.

Bruce awoke coughing, he could feel the phlegm rattling in his lungs and throat as he sat up and leaned over the side of the bed.

“Baby,” Joel started, rubbing slow circles into his boyfriend’s back, “I think you’re going to stay in bed today. The office can run without us there for 24 hours.”

Bruce sat up and went to protest, but a kiss on the check silenced him. “You’re probably right,” he said with a sigh, leaning into the warm body sitting next to him.

Joel wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and guided him into lying back down with him, Bruce’s head settling into his chest as he reached for the remote to turn on the television. Joel found some cooking competition show and turned the volume low, keeping it as light background noise rather than something for them to actually watch.

Joel ran his hand through Bruce’s hair, absentmindedly humming “Banana Pancakes” as the contestants on the screen tried to cook a grilled cheese sandwich with spatulas taped to their hands.

Bruce nuzzled his entire body closer to Joel, “M’cold, Sweetie.”

“You’re cold? Here, I’m going to go grab a thermometer to take your temperature and I’m going to grab some extra blankets and make cocoa. That okay, Brucie? I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Bruce nodded and moved away from Joel, grabbing all the blankets to wrap himself up into a burrito. Joel laughed as he stood up, leaning down to place one last kiss to Bruce’s forehead before grabbing his phone to call into work as he walked out of their bedroom.

Joel called Adam as he put some milk in a pot of the stove to heat up.

**Y’ello**

_**Yeah, hey Adam.** _

**What’s up?**

_**Bruce and I are going to be out today, he did that thing he does where he makes himself sick.** _

**Yeah, I know the one. You making him cocoa?**

_**Of course,**_ Joel chuckled. He knew he was predictable when Bruce was sick **.**

**Good. Tell him to get some rest. See you guys later!**

_**Yup! See you later Adam.** _

Joel set his phone on the counter as he added some chocolate mix to the milk, whisking it together as it started to bubble gently. He picked up his phone and walked to the bathroom to get the thermometer, trusting that the milk would be fine for the moments he was gone. He grabbed the thermometer and walked back toward the kitchen, peaking his head in the doorway of the bedroom to check on Bruce.

Bruce was curled up in the blankets with his head on Joel’s pillow. Joel could hear the light snores cluing him into the fact that his boyfriend was sleeping soundly for the first time in a while. He smiled and walked in to gently place the thermometer and cell on the bedside table.

Joel walked to the hall closet and grabbed the extra blanket they keep there before returning to the kitchen. He dumped the blanket in one of the chairs and returned to stirring the chocolate and milk mixture, making sure there were no lumps in the cocoa. He took a ladle and dipped out two full mugs, placing them on the counter to cool a bit while he took the pot off the heat and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over his arm, then put the bottle of water under his arm and picked up the cups.

He carefully walked back to his bedroom and set the mugs and water bottle down. He wrapped the extra blanket around Bruce, gently shaking him awake.

“Hey, Baby, can you sit up for me?” Bruce pushed himself up in the bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Here, thermometer first, cocoa second, cuddles and kisses third.” Bruce was smiling as Joel stuck the thermometer his his mouth and took his cup of cocoa to the other side of the bed.

The people on the screen were now trying to make all their cooking utensils out of tinfoil. The thermometer beeped and Joel took it out of Bruce’s mouth as the other grabbed for his cocoa.

“98.6, no fever this time, Darling.”

“Thanks for the hot chocolate, Sweetie. You take such good care of me,” Bruce said, leaning over to kiss Joel with a chocolate mustache. The kiss was gentle and brief, but Joel couldn’t help but lean in, taste of chocolate and Bruce tingling on his lips.

Bruce set his cocoa on the bedside table and Joel followed suit. Joel grabbed some of the blankets back from Bruce and let the bigger man curl up into his chest.

“Hey, Sweetie?”

“Yeah Brucie Baby?“

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
